Cullens in Trouble My Take
by little wolf puppy
Summary: I have taken over Cullens in Trouble. This will start with Chapter 5. Enjoy! WARNING: SPANKING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ
1. Chapter 5 Emmett & Rosalie Temper Temper

Hope everyone likes this.

Stephanie owns these characters.

WARNING: Involves spanking. Don't like it. Don't read it. If you read it anyway: Don't complain about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**ROSALIE!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. He stepped into the garage and smiled when he saw his wife's feet sticking out from under his jeep. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked as he tried to peer under the jeep. **

**Rosalie scooted herself out for a moment and said, "You said this was making an odd noise so I'm checking it out to fix it." She slid back under the jeep and went back to tinkering with different parts. She growled when she heard Emmett snickering. She slid out again and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?"**

"**There's nothing wrong with it, I just wanted to see you in your cute little mechanic's outfit," Emmett said as he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.**

**Instead of becoming excited as Emmett had hoped, Rosalie jumped up and threw the wrench she had in her hand at him. "You idiot! I've been trying to figure out what was wrong with your jeep for two hours. I was almost ready to take it apart," Rosalie growled as she picked up a screwdriver this time and flung it at her husband.**

**Emmett swatted the wrench away when he saw it headed towards him. He quickly sidestepped the screwdriver as it flew at him and he growled. "Rosalie, that's enough. I thought I'd catch you just as you got in here," he said as he advanced on his wife.**

"**Well you didn't. This is all your fault. You should've just told me you wanted me to wear the D*mn outfit," Rosalie screeched. As Emmett advanced though Rosalie began to back up.**

"**It's not the same. You would've been too dolled up. You don't put make up on or fix your hair when you work on any of the cars, and I wanted you like that. If I had asked you to put the outfit on, you would've fixed your hair and put your make up on," Emmett said as he backed Rosalie against the wall. He put his hand on the wall on either side of her head and stared into her eyes. "I don't like being yelled at or having things thrown at me though, Rosalie Hale Cullen," his said lowering his voice into almost a growl.**

**Rosalie looked at Emmett with wide eyes and wondered what had gotten into her normally playful husband. She gave a small smile and stroked a perfectly manicured finger down his chest. "You've got me now, just the way you want me. We could clear the tools off the table," Rosalie said seductively. **

**Emmett grinned and nodded. He let Rosalie lead him over to one of the tool tables and watched as she cleared it off in seconds. He stopped her though when she reached for him. "Wait let's get the step stool," Emmett said as he moved away and walked over to where the step stool sat. He drug it over and sat it next to the tool table. **

**Rosalie became confused. She couldn't figure out what the step stool was going to be for. When Emmett's attention was once again on her, she turned around and began to strip down with her back facing Emmett. She felt his arm snake around her waist and grinned knowing she had effectively stopped him from being angry with her. She was unprepared though when she suddenly found herself dangling over Emmett's lap. "Emmett, what are you…you're not serious are you?" she asked.**

"**Oh I'm real serious Babe, I've had enough of your temper tantrums. You yelled at me, called me an idiot and threw things at me, I've had enough Rosalie," Emmett growled. He tugged Rosalie's one piece suit down to expose her butt and the red thong she was wearing and couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. He quickly schooled his features, least Rosalie see and raised his right arm. The loud crack that accompanied the swat startled both occupants.**

**The pain registered a moment later and Rosalie squealed. She tried to throw one of her hands back and found that Emmett had tied her sleeves together so she couldn't reach back. She began to squirm, and kicked at Emmett with her boots.**

**Emmett landed another firm swat before he was kicked. He growled, lifted Rosalie and adjusted her so that now she was only over one of his legs and he held her legs firmly between his own. "That wasn't a smart move Rosalie," he said as he began to spank her steadily. He concentrated on the right side first starting at the top and landing five swats to each spot before moving lower. He had left the crease where backside and thigh alone.**

**Rosalie howled at the swats hoping to get someone to come and rescue her. She still couldn't quite believe that her normally sweet husband was spanking her. **

**The door to the garage opened and Emmett and Rosalie both looked to see who had walked in. Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw Jasper and began to plead with him. "Please Jasper help me. Look at what Emmett is doing to me," she said in the most pitiful voice she could muster. **

**Emmett opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw jasper hold up his hand. "It's about time Emmett. I'd say she was long over due for a spanking. If you want it to be more effective though you need to tip her forward a bit more," Jasper advised.**

"**Like this?" Emmett asked as he did as Jasper suggested.**

"**Yeah now you have more territory to cover so to speak," Jasper said as he motioned towards the untouched skin Emmett had missed.**

"**Thanks bro," Emmett said as he raised his hand.**

**Jasper nodded, went back into the main house and winced slightly at the screech from the other side of the door.**

**Emmett began to pepper the underside and tops of Rosalie's thighs with harsh swats. **

**Rosalie stopped pleading after the first few swats to the now tender area and wept tearlessly over Emmett's lap. **

**Feeling Rosalie go limp, Emmett stopped and began to stroke Rosalie's hair. "It's ok Babe," he said gently as he reached forward and untied Rosalie's sleeves. He helped her to redress and then gathered her in his arms. **

**She wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and buried her face into his chest. **

**Emmett looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead. When she raised her head to meet his eyes, he kissed her nose. He watched as she lifted her face even more and he kissed her on the lips gently at first and then more firmly. "Jeep?" he asked as he stared down into her golden eyes.**

**Rosalie nodded. "Jeep," she agreed with a grin.**

**Emmett stood with his wife in his arms and headed over to his jeep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The rest I'll leave to your imaginations. ;) I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


	2. Author Question

_Hi Everyone. I promise I won't do this often. And I will replace this announcement with a story soon. It's obvious you'd all like another Rosalie gets spanked story so here's my question. Who would you like to see spank Rosalie this time? I'll be putting a poll up and on September 8th__ I will close the poll. If there is a tie I will write a second story but I will post it at a later date and give you another couple so as not to bore you with nothing but Rosalie stories…unless you'd all like that. :D _


End file.
